This disclosure applies to the Microsoft Windows NT/2000 platform and involves automatic detection of system or application errors through the viewing of an NT event log. This error information is sent to a central application and scheduled for delivery to a support center for action.
Extensive networks of servers running Microsoft Windows NT/2000 platform will sometimes have hardware failures, processing problems, application problems, and certain error situations which demand immediate attention that could be very costly if corrective actions are not taken very rapidly.
It is desirable that some system or arrangement be configured in order to detect any particular faults in hardware or software in the operating platform so that immediate responsive action can be taken. This would preferably be done on an instantaneous basis where some detection or recognition of the fault or error would be immediately transmitted to a remote monitor which can diagnose the situation and respond rapidly with corrective action.
Thus, it would be most desirable to have some system in the local platform completely monitor and detect any hardware or software faults and package them for transmittal to a module which could be designated herein as a Electronic Service Request Central Service. This Central Service would supply a database providing system information, connection information, retry information, trace information and delivery schedules, which could take the hardware or software fault detection information and transmit it to a remote Electronic Service Request support center for analysis and corrective action.
The present system provides for the automatic delivery of fault detection information placed in packets which can then be scheduled for delivery to a remote support center unit for action
A system and method is provided whereby a client computer platform is provided with hardware/software fault detection programs which can then be generated to form a packet file in a specialized format under control of an Electronic Service Request administrator.
The fault information is sent via a formatted packet to an Electronic Service Request Central Service computer system which provides a configuration database holding connection information, retry information, trace information and delivery schedules. The formatted fault information is received by the Central Service and is scheduled for transmission to a remote Electronic Service Request support center. Here, the received information will be analyzed, diagnosed and, in the meanwhile, a contact number will be transmitted back to the Electronic Service Request Central Service for implementation of corrective action.